Sunshire Entertainment
Logo descriptions by Nicholas Aczel and Adam P. Logo captures by snelfu, EnormousRat, StephenCezar15, Eric S., and TrickyMario7654 Video captures courtesy of English1stud's Sanctum, GDelva2003, NinJutsuDude1997 (AmantiDorian), Eric S, and Pepsi9072. 1st Logo (1980-1984) Nicknames: "Zooming Sun", "The Roller Coaster Ride", "The Sunshire Sun", "The Dark Sun", "Jeopardy! Logo With A Zest" Logo: We fade to a medium blue (or dark blue) background. The symbol emerges from the top corner of the screen and zooms-down chyron-rollercoaster style. It then curves to the middle of the screen. The logo appears as a sun motif, with the company name "SUNSHIRE PRODUCTIONS" surrounding an orange-yellow circle. The words appear as the sun's rays, and they bear a vague resemblance to the Jeopardy! logo. FX/SFX/Cheesy Factor: The zooming-in of the logo with the chyron trail. Very bad Scanimation effects. The design looks like it's from the late 1960's. Music/Sounds: A high "whoosh" effect, followed by an obscure keyboard-type chime that has a "wow" sound to it. Availability: Extremely rare. Can be seen on VHS releases of the first three seasons of The Roller Coaster Ride by MGM/UA Home Video. Outside of those tapes, it will probably not be seen again, due to legal issues preventing the series from being released publicly. Scare Factor: Medium to high. The fast and rough zoom-in with the black trail and SFX can be very startling for unexpecting viewers. The design looks very unfriendly as well. 2nd Logo (1982-1994) Sunshire-Productions-1982-1994-Logo.jpg Sunshire and Melvin Productions 1982-1988 Logo.PNG Sunshire and Melvin Productions 1985-1987 Logo.PNG Nicknames: "80s Sun", "'Flashing Sun", "The Comet/CGI MP", "The Sunshire Sun II" Logo: On a shady blue background, 4 dots of light fly from the midpoint of each side of the screen and merge in the middle, exploding into a huge ball of orange light that fades to reveal the Sunshire logo identical to the previous logo, but with a brighter orange color cast and black outlines. The logo "shines". Sunshire-Melvin Combo Variants: *Television: On a dark blue background, a stylized "MP" (larger version of the first Melvin Productions logo, but colored blue and white) quickly zooms backwards, placing itself on the bottom half of the screen. When the "MP" is in place, a flash of light reveals the words "MELVIN PRODUCTIONS LTD." in a rounded white font, along with the byline "A CARDONA COMPANY" underneath in a smaller font. At the same time, a spark forms an orange ball of light on the top half of the screen, which fades to reveal the 1984 Sunbow logo. When both logos are in place, a very bright sparkle shines on the edge of the "P" in the Melvin Productions logo. *Movies and Television: We zoom out over a space BG from an orange planet, as a glowing orange ball of light hits it. This turns it into the Sunshire logo, as we zoom out through the bars of the CG Melvin logo, in silver/white (the Melvin logo doesn't have the white part of the "M"), and the logos both shine. The television counterpart is the short version and only features the logos shining. FX/SFX/Cheesy Factor: The dots of light merging, the orange light, the logo "shining"; kinda passe today, but pretty cool cel animation for the time, and the design looks cleaner and less extreme than the previous logo. The "MP" zooming backwards, the orange ball of light revealing the Sunshire logo, and the flashing effects for the combo variants. Music/Sounds: A short, somber harp/bass tune with two synth dings at the end when the logo shines. The end theme may also finish over it. Music/Sounds Variants: *On Melvin co-produced movies, it's a "spacey-like" theme with lightsaber-esque whooshes. Scare Factor: Depending on the variant: *Low for the standard variant; the gloomy music and dark background don’t exactly make a clean mix. Low to medium for the original music variant. Both versions of the theme can be pretty relaxing, though. *On the Melvin combo variants, it can range minimal for the TV variant's animation, and low to medium on the movie variant's music (the animation is cool, though). 3rd Logo (1994-1998) Logo: On a black background, we see the dark blue text as a yellow sun rises from between the "H" and "E," casting a light on the rest of the logo. The logo is arranged almost like this: SUNSHIRE ENTERTAINMENT Variant: There is an abridged version of the logo. FX/SFX: The sun rising. Pretty simple, but effective animation. Music/Sounds: A dramatic 6-note woodwind fanfare with a "trill" at the end. The short version has the last 3 notes and the trill. The end theme may also play over it. Scare Factor: Low. The dramatic music might catch some off guard; otherwise this is a nice logo. 4th Logo (1998-1999) Left: The nearly-finished logo. Right: The finished logo. Nicknames: "CGI Earth to Sun", "90s Sun II", "The Sunshire Sun IV" Logo: In space with the light shining on the top-left hand corner, the spinning Earth zooms out and places into the near-left at the comfortable distance, then the words "SUNSHIRE" and "ENTERTAINMENT" from the last logo, but are colored gold and white, respectively, and facing downwards, fly in from the sides of the screen into the usual position, and face the viewer, forming the similar finished product to the last logo. Then the entire logo goes two-dimensional as the background turns white, the sun turns into the white/yellow radial gradient and the words black. FX/SFX: Decent CGI done in-house. Music/Sounds: A rock theme with a few whooshes added. Availability: Ultra rare. We don't know which shows this appeared on. Scare Factor: Low. The Earth quickly appearing, along with the music, can startle a few. 5th Logo (1999-2004) Nicknames: "2000s Sun", "The Sunshire Sun V" Logo: On a white background we see the "SUNSHIRE" text from before only this time the sun in place of the "O" is more hand-drawn and has lines surrounding it. FX/SFX: None. The sun rising and the background changing color on the variant. Music/Sounds: The closing theme of the program. A rooster crowing on the variant. Scare Factor: None for the closing theme. The variant with the rooster crow could change that, though. Category:Television production companies Category:Film production companies Category:1980s production logos Category:1990s production logos Category:2000s production logos Category:Logos Category:Production Logos